The Last Goodbye
by Peppered Potato
Summary: "I've been around for three hundred years and I just got my memories back. I know who I am now, and I know who I'm going to be! I just…I wish I had one last chance before now. I wish I could've said goodbye to her. My sister. Tell her it's not her fault what happened..." A short story on Jack's final visit to see the person he gave his life to save. Jack's POV. Not my cover art.


_Hello people of the world. Thanks for clicking._

_After seeing ROTG two days ago and stumbling across this fan art on the internet yesterday, I was inspired to write this story. Won't waste your time with this author's note – here's the story!_

* * *

**The Last Goodbye**

It was just another day like any other day here in the world. Me, I'm Jack Frost, also known as the Guardian of Fun. Don't know what that means? Well, let's just say I've got the greatest job in the world. I get to have fun. Granted, being Jack Frost means I only rule in the winter with the rest of the year off, unless I'm really bored or feel like messing with Bunny. Let's just say I'm the one to thank when there's a snow day.

I was gliding along over Burgess, my hometown. It's been the one constant of my 300+ year's existence. Sad, admittedly, but still.

Night was about to fall. The sky was cloudless, streaked with colors of dark blues and purples, a few rays of golden-red shimmering on the horizon. I took the time to stop and enjoy the last of the winter sunset as it faded to night. Just floated there, an inch above the nearby power line, far enough away so it wouldn't form icicles.

Then, on cue, I saw the golden sand weave its way through the sky. Usually I would chase the threads of dreams around to the sleeping kids, but I decided to pay Sandy a visit instead.

He was where I figured he would be. Standing on a floating platform made of sand, the Sandman's face lit up with a happy smile as he began weaving a new dream. I saw the flash of little puppies until the dream departed to make another child's night more enjoyable. The Sandman looked up as I flew over and gave me a small wave.

"Extra snow tomorrow, Sandy. What d'ya think?"

He thought for a moment, then shrugged. I just grinned and flew off.

Me and Sandy, we go back a long way. He was the first guardian I ever met. It was on a snowy day, almost like this one. I was flying around, doing my thing, freezing lampposts and stuff, then I noticed a light.

Now you might be wondering how I didn't ever notice magical golden sand making its way through the sky before. Well, it's 'cause I never hung around people in the early days. After I discovered no one could see me, I fled. Went straight to where I felt most comfortable – the North Pole. Didn't run into Santa then though. I was too busy trying to figure out my purpose. The Man in the Moon wasn't exactly helping back then.

First time I saw the Sandman was about fifty-or-so years after I was reborn. Guess causing blizzards during an eternal night half the year wasn't really my thing. That, and meeting Pitch for the first time – but that's another story. Next thing I knew, Wind was taking me over northern Russia. Then I noticed the lights.

Reached out and touched one. A dream leapt out at me, full of light and angels' wings. There was so much raw happiness it almost hurt to watch. But instead of running away, I followed it. All the way to the child's window. And I watched her happy little face as the dream dust sailed around her sleeping head until the window frosted over.

Then I noticed all the other dreams weaving around, floating through windows. So I followed them. And then I saw Sandy. I've been seeing him on and off ever since. More on than off, though; he usually gives me a wave when I pass by during the winter months.

Just then, an aurora passed over me and Sandy. I stared, confused. There couldn't be trouble already. If anything, the world was safer for children than ever. So why would North be calling us all to the North Pole?

Sandy tapped my arm. I watched as he conjured images over his head. Some cone-shaped hats, a couple of balloons, some streamers.

"A party?" I guessed. He beamed. Good guess, Jack. "Why a party?"

He rolled his eyes and conjured up a calendar. The sand circled around the date: December 26th.

"I know what day it is, Sandy. I just don't see what's so impor-" I cut myself up. "Oh, duh. North's annual After Christmas party. I completely forgot. You heading over there soon?"

The Sandman shook his head. Figured. He would have to wait until night passed over the Pacific Ocean until he could spare a moment to say hello to the other Guardians. I gave him a nod of understanding. Being the Guardian of Dreams was no easy job.

"I guess I'll see you there in a few hours, then."

Sandy gave me a nod. With that, I called for the wind and headed up to the North Pole.

I wasn't really looking forward to North's after-Christmas party, but I wasn't one to complain. After all, everyone gathers there and it's not like I'm the kind of guy who says no to a friendly get-together and a few free cookies. Santa's elves might be a bit slow at times…well, all the time, but they can sure make a mean chocolate chip.

. . . . .

Santoff Claussen was the same as every other year – cold and bright and amazing. It was the day after Christmas, but already the yetis were working on a new year of toys. I coasted in. To this day, Santa's house was probably the coolest place on Earth. Toys flew around, confetti drifting down. It was cold, just the way I liked it.

I took the time to greet Phil (who still obviously didn't trust me) until my mouth was assaulted by long, delicate fingers.

"'ey Toof," I managed around her fingers. "'ow argh 'oo?"

She smiled and fluttered away. "Oh, I'm so sorry Jack. But your teeth are just so beautiful I couldn't help myself. Am I right ladies?"

The small gaggle of fairies fluttering around her shoulders sighed in unison, obviously agreeing. A couple of them fainted. I just smiled some more; what can I say? You get used to your fangirls after a while. Only Baby Tooth rolled her eyes as her companions swooned. She fluttered over to her place on my shoulder, making some remarks at the other that I couldn't understand, but her face said it all for me. _Stay away, this one's mine._

"Little possessive there, aren't you?" I joked. She glared at me, but continued to titter at her siblings.

"Baby's right," Tooth said, the hint of a smile in her voice. "Keep it together, ladies. It's after Christmas after all. We should all calm down and enjoy the holidays."

I smiled again, careful not to show any teeth in case another fairy decided to go 'lights out' on me. The holidays. Now that I remembered who I was, I had happy memories from them. We weren't rich, more poor than not after my dad died from a fever when I was younger, but every year Mom managed to get a chicken for Christmas dinner. We'd decorate a tree outside with bits of stain glass and candles, which we lit on the night of Christmas Eve. I did believe in Santa then, so there was always that magic of having presents. My staff was one of those presents; it was too fitting, my father having been a shepherd.

Those happy memories. My smile faded. How I missed those days now.

"Oi! Frostbite, you in there?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the Easter Bunny began waving a paw in front of my face. He sighed as I blinked. Since when did he get there?

"You alright? You looked a bit out of it there."

"I'm fine," I responded. "Does the Kangaroo really care?"

He rolled his eyes. The Tooth Fairy fluttered over to me on gossamer wings. "Something's bothering you, Jack," she whispered. "I can tell. You haven't been as happy as always. Especially in the last few days."

"What? Pssht, I mean, c'mon! Please? How could I be depressed? I mean, I'm the Guardian of Fun! I _can't_ be depressed! Seriously."

I knew it came out too fast. Toothiana just gave me one of those looks that meant she didn't believe me. She seemed real worried, but I wasn't the kind of guy to go around upsetting nice people – or in this case, fairies – like Tooth. Even Bunny seemed skeptical.

"Listen mate, we've all been getting some bad vibes off o' ya lately. Not saying it's an improvement either. Look," he said, "if there's every anything that's buggin' ya, you can always talk to any of us. Even me, if you'd like."

Bunny's words were meant to be kind, but I hardly felt comforted. Even the paw he placed on my shoulder felt…alien. I just nodded and shrugged him off. "Whatever you say, Kangaroo."

E. Aster Bunnymund scowled a bit, but instead of fighting he sighed and tapped the ground with one of his feet. A hole immediately appeared. "It's too bloody cold up north. I'll head back to the Warren until the party's started."

He gave me one last worried glance. "Look, I'll leave you to your own moping, Frostbite. But don't be afraid to talk if you need it. See ya guys 'round."

With that, he departed.

Tooth looked ready to say something, but I brushed her off. "I'm going to go check up on North."

I didn't even bother to wait for her reply. Instead, I skated off as fast I could to North's workshop, knowing he would be there. If there was anyone I wanted to see, it was him.

. . . . .

So, Santa's probably the coolest Guardian out there. At least, to me. I mean, he's a bit of a ditz when it comes to sarcasm (made especially infamous by yours truly) but he's really a sweet guy. He's got these great ideas, this wonder, this excitement…most of all, he cares about everyone. Like, even me. Granted, I've held the record for the naughty list – over 300 years now – but if I could say one thing now, I'd say I'm pretty impressed by myself, and he's pretty impressed by me. But this isn't about me. It's more about what I needed from Saint Nick at that time.

North looked a bit worse of wear, probably from a long night of delivering presents to all the boys and girls in the world. Tired, albeit, and still making plans for the next year. (You'd think this guy would take a day off, right?) He seemed pleased enough to see me. "Jack! Finally, someone who knows how to knock! What can I do for you?"

"Hey North!" Smile, greet, same as always. "I just had a few questions. Nothing too important. How was Christmas?"

"Busy, but well worth it. And the cookies!" He laughed. "I'm telling you, the Betty Crocker thing gets better and better each year. Nothing like what the elves make, of course. Speaking of which…elves! Where're the cookies I ordered?"

A few of the silly jingling triangles tottered into the room, balancing a plate of cookies on each of their silly jingling heads. North took a plate for himself and ate two at once. "I bet that congratulating me on another successful year was not what you came for. What's troubling you?"

I nodded, idly freezing an elf that looked like he had nothing to do. The rest sidled away from me to the edge of the workshop. "I've been thinking a lot lately. About me, about my purpose…"

"But you found your purpose!" he exclaimed.

I nodded and floated over to sit on his desk. "I know. And honestly, I'm pretty happy about it. It's just that over time I've come to realize that I was given a second chance at life. And I was given a second chance at a family. With all you guys."

I stopped for a moment. North watched me steadily. "Go on."

"That snow globe of yours," I said. "It can travel through all places on earth, right? Even the places some don't believe in like Tooth's palace or the Warren."

"Yes, it does. One of my creations, too," the big man added proudly.

"Can it travel to time too?"

"What's brought this on?"

I really didn't want to answer right away. Instead, I snagged a cookie off of a passing elf and munched on it slowly, buying time. North waited patiently. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I will," I promised. "It's just…well, you see…there's just one thing, just one mind you, that's been bugging me about this whole guardianship thing. I mean, I've been around for three hundred years and I…I just got my memories back. I know who I am now, and I know who I'm going to be! I just…I wish I had one last chance before now. I wish I could've said goodbye."

"You want to go back, don't you? To see your old family again?"

"Yeah…" I sighed. "I just, I just…I want to say goodbye to her. My sister. Tell her it's not her fault what happened, and that I'm okay and I'm going to be okay and she'll be okay too, you know?"

"I understand Jack." The taller man placed a hand on each of my shoulders. "I felt the same way too when I first became a guardian."

"R-really?" I hadn't expected anything remotely close to insecurity about old North. Especially when it came to being a Guardian.

"Yes. But that is another story for another day." He gave a jolly laugh. "Right now, I need to answer your question. Yes, the snow globe can travel through time. But," he added as he saw my face light up, "only once in each person's lifetime."

"But I can use it, right?"

Nicholas nodded. "That you can." He laughed again as I held out my hand, but stopped when he saw I was serious. "Now, Jack?"

"If at all possible, yes." There wasn't even I hint of sarcasm in my voice.

North sighed. "Figure I can't talk you out of it. I'll let you go."

"Wait, are you serious? No 'stop Jack, it's too dangerous' or 'are you sure about it' or 'you'll die'?"

"Of course not. I trust you enough with this. But the snow globe. I need to warn you. It only goes one way, and comes back the same way. Now that portal, when it opens, will show up exactly where you threw it. But you only have an hour. That portal will open for ten seconds, and only that, within that hour. Now, if you do not get back in time you cannot come back. Ever. You do realize that, if that happens, Jack Frost will vanish. From both then and now."

I swallowed; that was a lot of pressure, surprisingly. "I understand."

"Good." North reached into his inner pocket and pulled out his magic snow globe. He handed it over to me and have me hearty hug. "Then here you are. Good luck Jack. You'll do fine. I can feel it…in my belly!"

"I'll be back in time for the party!" Then I whispered to the snow globe, "Antarctica," and let myself rush through the portal.

. . . . .

I never told anyone, but I kept all of the clothes from my old life. If anyone's noticed, I haven't been too keen on a wardrobe update. Really, the only reason I wanted the hoodie was because of the color. And no, I didn't steal it; some poor unfortunate soul left it for me in a park in Canada one day. Sucks for them. Didn't change my pants, though. That thing's held up for all three hundred years.

But the cloak, and the vest, and the shirt, now those I kept frozen down south. Ice is my element, after all. It wasn't hard to save them. Finding them was an entirely different matter.

Thankfully, it took less than an hour. Apparently the ice sheets moved since I last visited some thirty years ago, give or take a decade. I scooped the last of the snow off and looked at them. They hadn't changed since last time. Still soft leather and cotton, still simple and familiar. They even still smelled like home. My old home, that is.

I took off my hoodie and put the old clothes on. They were falling apart, but my frost immediately activated and held them together sturdily. I folded my hoodie and slung it over my shoulder.

"Wind!" I called while jumping off a cliff. "Take me to Burgess!"

And that the wind did.

. . . . .

I stood at the edge of the lake. It looked the same as it always had. A small path wound its way up from the banks, treaded on by multiple pairs of feet for generations. This ice had never broken when people skated on it, not since I became Jack Frost. It's like some part of me that I couldn't remember had always wanted to keep this lake safe.

This was it. Somehow, I was shivering. It wasn't from cold – anything below freezing made me more comfortable. No, this was something I hadn't felt for a while. Thankfully, it wasn't fear.

But I was so nervous.

Nervous that I would fail. Nervous that I wouldn't find my sister. Nervous that she wouldn't see me, even if I found her. Nervous she would think me a demon or something. Nervous that I wouldn't make it back to the portal, even if everything went well.

But most of all, I was nervous that even after giving my life to her, she didn't make it. That she curled up and died from the inside, giving up like I almost did. But I was immortal. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't just die. But she could've.

I shook all the thoughts out of my head. I had more important things to think about. I mean, c'mon! North even said I would do fine. What more did I need for motivation.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and though of the year I needed. 1712. I just needed to appear there then. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought, and threw the snow globe with all my might.

It was as if the sound barrier had broken. The explosion that thing caused was something I hadn't expected. I opened my eyes and gasped. A giant gaping hole stared back at me, ten times more powerful than anything I'd ever seen the snow globe produce. This was definitely not what I had been expecting.

Before I could have second thoughts, the vortex sucked me in. It ripped at my body, knocking all the breath out of my lungs. The wind howled in my ears, colder than even I could stand. And there was nothing, nothing but darkness in all directions. Then, just like that, it vanished.

I was lying on my back, and the first thing I saw were clouds covering the moon in a thin veil. Stars were sparkling. The wind had died down completely. I sat up, finding myself on the lake, which had frozen over with the familiar fern-patterned frost I made. Somewhere in the distance, an owl hooted.

I shot up into the sky, standing on the tallest tree. Just there, I knew I had made it. The air was so clean, purer than any I could breathe near Burgess of 2012. In the distance, I saw the flickering of flames. Fire, not electricity.

I couldn't help it; I gave a whoop of joy and sailed toward the light as fast as the wind would carry me. It took less than a minute, much faster than when I had first tried to walk in, awkward and without any control of my newfound powers. My landing caused a ripple of a winter gale to rip at the cloaks and dresses of the townspeople. Many of them hunched over or pulled their warm clothes closer to their bodies. I hardly cared. I was on a mission.

I allowed myself a moment to look around. Unlike before, I recognized this town. This was my town, the one I grew up in. The one I was human in. It was strange to look at it now. This had been the life I once had. Not anymore.

My old house had been on the edge of town. I glided over to it, only to find the windows dark and the place deserted. I stepped in (for the door was unlocked) and looked around. There was no furniture, the floor covered in dust. It looked as though no one had lived there for several weeks.

I stepped out, a lump making its way to my throat. They'd moved. Figured. Who wanted to live with the reminder of a dead son less than a mile away?

Just then, a young couple passed by. I caught a snippet of their conversation, "…pity the Overland's have left…"

_Overland_. That was my old family name. Without so much as a second thought, I followed them. It was frustrating not to be able to ask them about my family. Of all the time people couldn't see me, it had to be now!

The couple, thankfully, kept talking about them. "Yes, I heard about that. Just a week before the accident, their daughter turned ten. The young girl's brother promised to take her skating is what I heard. Now what was his name? John? James?"

"Jack," the man replied. "His name was Jackson."

The woman thanked her spouse. "Yes, that was it, Jack. Well, this Jack and his sister went skating on the old lake in the woods, but I heard the ice had cracked under their feet. I have no proof of what happened next, but I heard from a neighbor that Jack had fallen through the ice and saved his sister while doing so. She ran straight home, holding Jack's skates and crying for help. They sent men out, but his body had sunken to the bottom of the lake by then."

"And what of the Overland's now?"

"They moved," she stated. "If I heard correctly, to the other side of the lake in a cabin away from people. It sounds as though their young daughter was unable to live with the reminder of her brother. He was well loved by the other children, after all. I would constantly hear stories of the ridiculous misadventures he lead through the town."

"The poor child," the man said, but I hardly cared. I knew where I could find them. My mom and sister!

But then I heard the woman add something I did not want to hear.

"There are even rumors going around that she pushed Jack into the lake!"

"Now Martha!" gasped the man. "That can't be true. God willing it's just a rumor. That young child? I doubt there is an ounce of evil in her. You saw how she wept after the incident. Couldn't even get out of bed for weeks with heartsickness. The poor child."

"The Lord will judge her accordingly," the woman, Martha, snipped back. "Children of our day are full of sin now."

My anger boiled over. I froze the ground before this Martha and laughed as she slipped and fell flat on her backside. As she tried to stand, I sent the wind to knock her over again. She was sputtering angrily, but I didn't stick around to care. I had to get to the other side of the lake, and fast. Half my time was already gone.

. . . . .

It took an eternity for me to find the right cabin. Not that there were many around, but it was like finding an egg after Easter: nearly impossible. I went to each flickering light I saw, each one to no result. I guessed I had only ten minutes left until I had to get back. The sinking feeling in my gut was coming back. I would fail.

Then there was one light I missed earlier. Unlike the other cabins I stumbled across, this one was built in the cover of trees instead of an open field. This was the last one I would have time for. I swooped down and landed on a nearby branch.

There was a girl gathering firewood from an outdoor shack. I flew over and stood in the doorway as she began pulling out the larger logs. Her face was shadowed, but the hair sweeping down her back was obviously a rich brown, like mine had been. The moment I saw her I knew I was in the right place.

"Sarah."

That was the first time I said her name in the-Man-in-the-Moon-knows how long. And the most amazing thing was that she turned around. She heard me! Those big brown eyes, they saw me and they got all wide. And I could see the recognition in them.

"Jack?" she whispered at though she couldn't dare to say my name. "Jack?"

It was almost too slow; she walked up to me, a step at a time, and I just stood there with my back to the moon. But she kept coming closer. She wasn't afraid…until the clouds parted and the light shined on my hair. Suddenly, she just gasped and pulled away faster than Bunnymund could summon one of his rabbit hole things.

I saw she was…she was scared. Afraid of me, of what she saw.

"No, Sarah! Listen. Wait! It's me, it's Jack!" I said. I kept pleading; it felt like I was pleading. I needed her to know it was me. I just-I just looked at her and said, "Sarah. Remember…remember when we went out? And we were skating! But the ice was so thin, so we played hopscotch! And I told you everything was going to be okay, and that I wasn't going to play a joke on you. And I didn't, did I?"

She hesitated, and all I could do was hold my breath."Jack, it is you!"

She ran up to me and hugged me around my waist, just like Jamie did. I was a bit shocked, I stumbled back. I regained my composure though, thanks to the help of the wind.

"Jack…it really is you!"

"Yeah," I said, "it is. It's me, I'm still here."

"Why? How? When?"

"I'll explain, just calm down, okay? You've gotta trust me on this one, 'cause it's a long story and I've only got a little bit of time."

"Okay." She sat down. She grabbed my hand to pull me down to, but then she stopped and shivered. "Jack, you're so cold."

"I'll get to that in my story. It starts right after…right after the skating thing."

She nodded.

It was easy then, like reciting an old story for the thousandth time. "Well, I woke up that night. It was cold and dark, and I couldn't breathe, and I didn't know who I was or where I was and I was so scared. But then I saw the moon shining through to me. I floated out of the water. And the moon – there is a man in the moon! – he said to me, 'You are Jack Frost.'

"I fell down and I found my old staff. I just randomly picked it up and suddenly I realized it was a channel to all my new powers. I could control the wind. And ice! I could fly! And I still can! It was…it was amazing! But – but then I went into the village and realized no one could see me. And everyone walked through me.

"I looked up at the moon and I asked, 'Why? Why?'

"He never answered, and he never told me a thing. Not for the next three hundred years."

"Three hun-three hundred years? But Jack, Jack y-y-you died ten months ago!"

"Well, you see Sarah, I'm not the Jack you knew. I'm Jack Frost now, not Jackson Overland like I was. I was…_reborn_, to protect children. Because I saved you. The Man in the Moon," I pointed wildly at the full moon behind me, "he saw that, and he gave me a second chance. He gave me powers, and immortality, but in return…"

This was the hard part. "In return, I can't come back ever again. I'm only given one time, and I wanted so badly to see you and to tell you that I'm so sorry for what happened. It was my fault, it's always my fault when these things happen. Like when we were on the ice. I was the one who dared you to skate out further and further, even though Mom told us to be careful because I just wanted to go out further! The next thing I knew the ice was cracking under your feet. So I took off my skates. You remember that, right?"

She remembered.

"I took off my skates and I told you we were going to play a game of hopscotch just like we always did. One, two, three and you were safe." I jumped with each number a full circle around her awed face, the wind carrying me in graceful turns as the frost formed around my bare feet.

"And then you fell." It barely came out as a whisper.

All I did was nod. "And then I fell. And here I am. And I have to go soon."

"No, wait! Jack! Wait!" and she grabbed my arm with both hands. She began to shiver; I saw her hands lose their pinkish hue and turn blue from the contact with my icy skin, I was so cold, but she refused to let go. Held on so tightly with both hands. "Jack, you can't go! You have to stay. You have to see Mother and tell her. And you can stay and grow up with us and-"

"No, Sarah, no." I had to interrupt her or I would never make it. I would have to stay. "Sarah, you don't understand. I might be your brother, but I'm not the same Jack anymore. I'm a spirit of winter. I have to guard children for the rest of my life, for their fun and their snowy games. I can't stay, because if I do I'll vanish. Both here and there, where I came from in the future.

"Sarah, listen," I said as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Sarah, I love you so much. I want you to promise me, promise me that no matter what that you, when you grow up, will have a family. You're going to live life, and you're going to love life. Don't ever give it up. And always, always hold the magic from your childhood – all the dreams and all the imagination – hold them dear in your heart. Make sure your children do, and the children after that, and all the grandkids that are going to come after. Can you promise to do that, for me, your brother?"

"…promise. I promise Jack."

And she clung on, hugged me, and I knelt down and hugged her back. He gripped on and I could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks onto mine and they froze like little crystal droplets. I looked out; the sun was gone and the moon was up. I knew it was almost time for me to leave.

"Goodbye," I said.

It didn't feel right as I turned around to leave. She must've felt that too.

"Jack, wait." Pleading.

I turned around and met her eyes. She reached under her cloak and pulled out a pendant. I knew this pendant. It was handed down along the women of my family for years. If I remembered correctly, five or six generations, at least. It was a strange crystal. A sharp one, clean and beautiful. Even I liked it, and – don't get me wrong – but I'm usually not much for girly things like jewelry. But this necklace was different. It always reflected the light through its clear, almost blue body like a million little rainbows.

She beckoned me over and I came, and I knelt down again before her. Then she took the pendant off and put it around my neck. It was so simple, just a little crystal mounted on a bit of odd metal, a cord of old leather holding it together. But somehow it seemed to melt every part of me.

Sarah looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Please Jack, keep it. And always remember me."

"Of course Sarah, I promise, I promise!" and I held her close to my chest.

And as I set her down and was ready to leave I felt a smile forming. "Hey Sarah! I'll let you know how you can see me. I, as in me from the future, have to go back now. But the me, the Jack Frost, of three hundred years ago is still wandering around. You know how you'll know that?"

She shook her head.

"When your windows start to form little fern-like ice crystals all over and winter comes and the wind roars and the blizzard sings and you children are going to have fun and slide across the land on your sleds and your skates, I'll be there. And I will watch over all of you whether you know it or not. So don't worry. I'll always be there. And I'll always love you so much!"

She hugged me again – gosh, I was getting so used to this hugging. And right when I left, I kissed her on the nose. A little puff of snowflakes formed on the very tip of it. She seemed a bit shocked and I laughed.

"C'mon Sarah, ever heard the saying 'Jack Frost is nipping at your nose?'"

And with that I laughed and skated out the door.

Barely made it to the portal in time, but somehow I did. I turned around so I flew in backwards, just to have one last look before I went back. I saw Sarah, tears running down her face and nose a bit red and sniffly, but she was smiling and crying and smiling some more. And she waved. To me. Goodbye.

I smiled and called the wind to bring everyone snow in Burgess that day. It flew out towards the woods and over the lake as I sailed over it. With a laugh, I shouted, "Bye Sarah! Don't forget me!"

"I won't, Jack Frost. I promise!"

I laughed and, admittedly, almost cried there too. And as I swept back into the moonlit night of the 21st century all I could do was lay there, on the frozen lake, and let all the emotions I had bottled up form my own little blizzard. And as the moonlight caught the little pendant around my neck, I smiled.

Because I could tell that from that day at least there was one person who would know who Jack Frost really was.

* * *

_Thank you everyone who took the time to read this. It was more an experiment to try a RotG story. Think I should do another one? Ideas? And what about HTTYD?_

_Leave reviews if you've got ideas or nice things to say!_

_-Sushi_


End file.
